This invention relates to a mobile crane with a traveling undercarriage and an uppercarriage rotatably mounted on the same, to which on the one hand a boom is luffably articulated and on which on the other hand a counterweight assembly is arranged.
In mobile cranes the counterweight required for their crane operation is at least partly deposited on the uppercarriage. The counterweight usually is placed as necessary in the form of counterweight plates to be stacked on each other. A bottommost counterweight plate initially is placed on a counterweight receptacle connected with the uppercarriage. However, the counterweight plate deposited on the counterweight receptacle still must be secured against slipping and falling down in crane operation or when traveling on a construction site. For this purpose, suitable securing elements are to be provided, which must be mounted by the operating personnel for example in the form of bolts, chains, screw connections, tension belts or the like.